Scooby-Doo: The Mysteries Continue
by Falcon88
Summary: After a hiatus, Scooby and the gang reunite to solve mysteries around America and even internationally. On their adventures, they will meet both new and old friends and come face-to-face with monsters, ghouls and ghosts.


Hello everyone. This is my first Scooby-Doo fic and this story has been a long time coming and I'm glad I got to finish it by today, Scooby's 50th anniversary. I first started writing it back around 2009-2011, thus, this first chapter might be a bit rougher than future chapters. I've loved Scooby-Doo since my childhood (at one poingt I had seen every single Scooby-Doo episode and movie), so this is a special project for me. The idea behind this story was to merge the various Scooby-Doo shows and movies into a single continuity. They all fit into the story's continuity with some exceptions (The live action movies are AUs and Mystery Incorporated as reboot is too. I have also not seen Shaggy and Scooby Get A Clue or Be Cool Scooby-Doo, so they're not counted. Finally, the 13th Ghost movie has a lot of plot holes and IMO, the final 10 minutes ruin the movie, so I may just rewrite it as a chapter or two later). I have not seen The Return to Zombie Island, but as long as it doesn't make the mistakes made with the 13th Ghost, I'll be fine with it.  
This story is quite a bit different from other stories I have written as there is no overarching plot (other than mystery solving) and each chapter will be an independent mystery (in the future there may be references to past chapters, but that's about it. I'll talk more about the story at the end of the chapter, but for now I hope everyone enjoys it!

Scooby-Doo: The Mysteries Continue  
Chapter 1: The Ghost of Coolsville

It was a so early in the morning that the sky was still very dark and the last of the previous night's stars were still visible. Despite the darkness, it a very warm morning up at Coolsville Ridge where a young man stared up at the stars through a telescope. As he watched, a shooting star flashed past seeming to land in the outskirts of town.  
"Whoa!" Said the young man upon seeing it. His name was Fred Jones, leader of Mystery Incorporated. Fred quickly finished taking some notes before packing up his gear and beginning his long track back to town. He had made it to the base of the ridge, deep in thoughts about his notes, when the roar of an engine caught his attention.

"Huh?" Said Fred, turning at the sound. Seeing a speeding motorbike, he dove aside just in time to avoid being struck.  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" He said, as he raised himself up on his elbows. The biker turned his ride sideways and stopped. Fred was thoroughly shocked by what he saw. The rider was a skeletal figure. It wore a black leather jacket that was open to reveal the rider's ribcage. There were no eyes in the skull through there were a few strands of white hair jutting wildly out from the skull. The skeleton's boney hand gripped the bike's throttle and revved its engine.

"Hahahahah!" Laughed the spook as if Fred had just told it a joke. As Fred watched, fog rolled in and both ride and rider vanished. Fred looked around looking for clues but found nothing, not even tire tracks.

"Hmm. This is very interesting." Fred said thoughtfully as he continued his trek back to town.

With morning progressing on, the sun began its slow rise beyond the horizon, and a young woman appeared in the doorway of a large mansion. The redhead, Daphne Blake, walked to the garden and began tending to the flowers there. She hummed to herself as she worked and was distracted from her surroundings until she heard the incredibly loud sound of a motorbike fast approaching. She stood, frowning as she looked towards the source of the noise. It wasn't long before an orange motorcycle flashed by and she gasped at who, or what she saw was riding it.  
"Jeepers! I better call Fred." She said as she ran into the house. She dialed his number and waited as it rang but no one answered. She tried two more times before giving up. "I better try Velma." She said dialing in the new number.

In the middle of Coolsville stood a small book shop, the Mystery Bookstore, which naturally as per its name, specialized in mystery novels. It was early morning and the shop was not yet open. Inside the shop Velma Dinkley was hard at work cataloguing books with her partner, ex-detective Beau Neville, when the phone rang. Velma looked around and saw that Beau was busy trying to balance a stack of books.  
"I'll get it." She said.

"Thanks!" Said Beau, relieved. Velma picked up the phone.

"Mystery Bookstore, Velma speaking."

"Velma? It's Daphne." Came the voice of her friend from the other side of the line.

"Jinkies! Daphne?!" Said Velma. She listened as Daphne explained the situation. "Wow, that sounds like a real mystery! Count me in." As she hung up, she turned to Beau.

"Do you mind watching the shop for a bit? I think we have a mystery on our hands."

"Okay. But you owe me dinner." Beau said with a laugh.

"Thanks." Said Velma as she left to meet up with Daphne.

After arriving in town, Fred decided to have a stop at a small local diner for a quick, cold beverage. The diner before him bore the name Pops' Malt Shop, the gang's favorite old hang-out.  
"Morning pops!" Fred greeted the owner as he entered.

"Morning Freddie. Can I get you the usual?" Said the old man at the bar as Fred sat down at one of the bar stools.

"Yep! Thanks pops!"

"One jumbo pink lemonade coming up." Said the owner, before deciding to strike up a conversation."Say, why are you up so early, Freddie? Getting in some morning exercise?"

"No. I just came down from camping out up on Coolsville Ridge." Fred replied with a chuckle, then pointed to his equipment. "I just got finished doing some stargazing and taking notes."

"Stargazing, eh? Honestly, that's something I'd expect more from Velma. Isn't she the one who occasionally does work with NASA?"

"That's right. I was doing research for a new mystery novel."

"Well, good on you! I'm sure the whole town will be waiting for it." Pops placed Fred's drink in front of him on the counter. "Here's your order."

"Thanks, Pops!"

"So, how was your camping? Productive I hope."

"More than you know, I think we have a ghost in Coolsville." Fred replied.

"A ghost? Here?" Asked Pops. "Well then shouldn't you and your friends investigate?"

"Getting on it right now." Said Fred pulling out his cellphone. To his embarrassment, he saw that it was turned off. "Oops. Heheh. I forgot to turn it on." After the phone was on, he checked if anyone had recently called. "Hey, Daphne rang I wonder what it could be." There were no messages, so he shrugged, mentally making a note to ask her about it later. Fred was about to leave when he noticed an automobile race being played on the television.  
"Hey, is that yesterday's race?" He asked. The old man turned to look to and nodded,

"Sure is." As they watched, a red roadster crossed the finish line in first place.

"Alright, Shag!" Fred cheered.

"Your friend sure is a good driver." Pops said with a laugh.

"Heh, learned from the best." Fred said proudly.

A short while after leaving the malt shop, Fred was walking down Main Street heading home when he suddenly saw someone sneaking in the shadows of an alley. When he turned to look into the alley, he realized it was the skeleton biker and went in after it. Carefully sneaking up, Fred decided that he would rush the unaware biker and catch him off guard. As soon as the skeleton turned to face the other direction, Fred charged in. He was almost in arms reach when he tripped over something, falling flat on his stomach. The noise of the well-built young man crashing to the ground alerted his quarry, allowing the skeleton to flee.

"Hey stop!" Said Fred, but it was no use. He looked down to see he had tripped over a canister with a radiological hazard emblem on it. Getting back up, Fred chased after the specter only to see it hop onto its bike and speed off.  
"Dang! He got away!" Said Fred, watching the bike speeding off. Fred was about to leave, knowing he could never keep up on foot, when he heard an automobile and turned at the sound of the engine to see a red convertible roadster, the Double Dyno Turbo-Blaster, pulling up. Inside was a lanky brown-haired young man in a green shirt in the driver's seat with a young woman with short, fluffy blonde hair in a purple shirt sitting beside him. In the backseat was a very familiar brown Great Dane.

"Hey Fred! Need a lift?" Asked the driver. A large smile appeared on Fred's face.

"Shag! Scoob! Googie! Boy, am I glad to see you guys! Follow that motorbike." Fred said pointing, as he got into the backseat beside Scooby.

Unaware of what was going on and not knowing Fred was after a supposed ghost, Shaggy followed the biker all the way to an old warehouse.  
"Like here we are." Said Shaggy, pulling up in front of the building. "What's this all about?"

"I'm chasing a ghost." Fred replied, climbing out.

"Zoinks! A ghost!" Yelped Shaggy. "Not again!"

"You coming?" Fred asked.

"Ro-ray!" Said Scooby shaking his head.

"Yeah like no way." Said Shaggy. "We're sitting this one out."

"Suit yourselves." And with that Fred went into the warehouse. Shaggy turned back to the road preparing to drive away when he noticed Googie frowning at him.

"What?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"Shaggy, he's your friend." She said.

"But-but…"

"You should help him out."

"Oh, alright." Said Shaggy as he got out of the car. Googie followed suit while Scooby didn't move, snickering at Shaggy. That was until Shaggy reached over and grabbed his collar pulling him along too.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Daphne and Velma were also on the trail of the biker. The girls were each riding on an electric scooter.

"How will we find this ghost biker?" Velma asked as they drove.

"After I called you, I went back outside to look for clues and I noticed a kind of trail that the biker left behind had a weird sort of phosphorescent glow." Daphne replied. "We can use that to find the correct trail and follow it."

"That's actually genius, Daphne." Velma said, clearly impressed.

"Thank you!"

After a few minutes of driving around, the two arrived at the rear of an old warehouse.  
"Jinkies, look!" Velma pointed. As the girls watched, the Skeleton Biker that Daphne had described appeared in the shadows and entered the warehouse. The girls got off their scooters and approached the warehouse, looking around.

"It went this way. Come on Velma." Said Daphne.

"Careful Daphne, it's too dark in here!" Velma said as she ran after Daphne.

"I wish we could find some lights." Said Daphne. Before Velma could reply, the two felt their feet suddenly yanked out from beneath them.

"Zoinks!"

"Yeow!"

"Whoa!"

"Aaah!"

"Rikes!"

"Hey!" A set of emergency lights came on, bathing the area in its illuminated glow. Five people and a Great Dane hung upside by their feet from a rope high above the ground.

"Huh. Fancy meeting you all here." Said Shaggy.

"We were chasing a Skeleton Biker." Said Daphne.

"Funny, so were we." Said Fred.

"How do we get down from here?" Asked Googie.

"Scooby, see if you can reach my ePhone." Said Velma.

"Got it!" Said Scooby.

After several long minutes of just hanging around upside down, Beau arrived on the scene to provide rescue.  
"Ah! Ground!" Said Shaggy. "Sweet ground! I was beginning to feel like a side of beef!"

"Would someone care to explain how you all wound up up there?" Asked Beau as he helped Velma down a ladder; the rest of the gang was already down.

"We were chasing a ghost when we were trapped." Said Fred.

"A ghost?" Asked Beau. "In Coolsville?"

"Yes, it is odd." Said Velma. "There hasn't been a ghost here in years."

"How did you girls end up here?" Fred asked.

"We followed a phosphorescent trail left by the ghost."

"That's odd. It didn't leave a trail when I first ran into it." Said Fred.

"So, where should we go look for the ghost first?" Asked Daphne. Fred thought for a moment before he responded.

"I first saw the ghost when I was watching a shooting star land just outside town." Said Fred. "We should check out the impact site tonight."

As the gang approached the meteor's crash site later that evening, the sun had set, and twilight was turning into night.  
"Hold up gang!" Whispered Fred. Ahead of them over a slight hill, light seemed to be shining across the horizon. Ducking down, the gang sneaked forth stealthily. They came upon the impact site, a crater about ten feet long and maybe two feet deep. It was bathed in light from many portable light posts. A group of around ten people were moving about the crater examining it. They wore full body suits with hooded masks, like radiation fallout suits, and carried Geiger counters that were clacking loudly and constantly.

"Rikes! Raliens!" Said Scooby, just barely loud enough for the gang to hear.

"Like Zoinks! Scooby's right! Aliens!" Said Shaggy.

"They're not aliens." Said Velma pointing out a man and woman in black suits. They were each busy writing on a map while talking on cellphones.

"This is very odd." Said Beau, studying the sight before them carefully.

"It's like they're the Men in Black or something." Added Googie.

"And what's with the Geiger counters?" Asked Daphne. "Meteor's wouldn't be radioactive, would they?"

"Probably not." Velma replied. "Normally, they only have trace radiation from encounters with cosmic dusts. Definitely nothing that would be causing the Geiger counters to react in this way."

"Hmm." Said Fred thoughtfully. "I wonder…"

"What are you thinking, Freddie?" Asked Velma.

"When I chased our skeleton friend through an alley earlier, I came across a cannister with the radiological hazard symbol on it. This can't be a coincidence."

"Jinkies! That is interesting!"

"Well this mystery just gets deeper and deeper." Said Daphne. The gang had gathered to compare notes at Pops' Malt Shop the following morning, minus Beau who'd gone to do some astronomy research to see if he could figure out some new clues, and Googie, who had classes to attend at Coolsville University.

"First things first." Said Fred. "That ghost is fast on his bike. So we have to get mobile. Shaggy's car can't take us all, but I got something better." And with that they left, heading towards their old Mystery Inc. hangout. Once there they proceed into an elevator that took them to the garage. The garage was huge, filled with various workstations, computers and tools. In the center of garage was a single red six-wheeled van/bus and an old red and silver DC-3 plane. A colorful van was parked by the nearest wall. Though it was labeled as the Mystery Machine, it wasn't the original van, but rather the one they used after their second hiatus, when they first went to Moonscar Island and for a few other mysteries. To the left of the plane was a large object covered in a giant white sheet.

"Wow, we haven't been here in a while." Said Daphne. Fred walked over to the covered object and yanked off the covers.

"Wow!" The gang exclaimed and whistled in surprise and admiration. It was their old transport, the first Mystery Machine. It looked brand-new, shining clean with fresh paint and wax. It had been modified with larger tires and suspension like those on off-road cars, a cable and winch attached to the front bumper and a bar with lights on the roof.

Exiting from the underground garage, the Mystery Machine proceeded down into town, eventually coming to a stop at an intersection.  
"Like, how will we find the Skeleton Biker?" Shaggy asked from the back as he and Scooby leaned against the front seat.

"Maybe he will find us?" Said Scooby.

"Like that's silly, Scoob. How will he find u-" Shaggy was cut off by the roar of a motorcycle as the Skeleton Biker roared past the Mystery Machine on the intersection.

"There he goes!" Said Velma.

"Let's get after him, Freddie!" Daphne added.

"I'm on it!" Said Fred, turning after the ride and beginning to give chase.

The two vehicles raced through town and soon were at the outskirts.  
"Looks like he's trying to escape off-road." Noted Velma.

"Well, he's going to be in for a rude surprise when he finds out that we're not that easy to shake." Said Fred. "This may be the perfect test for the Mystery Machine's new upgrades."

"We're raining on him!" Said Scooby in surprise. He was absolutely correct. Though the chase had been going on for several minutes and was well into the dirt trails of the Coolsville Woods, the Mystery Machin was slowly but surely gaining on the biker, who was unable to go all out due to the terrain. The bike's speed, weight and size advantage were useless out in the woods, while the modified Mystery Machine was maintaining a good pace, gradually closing the gap between the two vehicles.

"With these new modifications, we can follow old skull face almost anywhere!" Fred said proudly.

"Like, what'll we do when we catch him?" Asked Shaggy.

"I'll pull ahead of him and make him stop." Fred replied. The Mystery Machine continued easily following the biker as they approached a rickety old wooden plank bridge.

"We'll catch him just beyond that bridge!" Fred announced.

"Freddie, look out!" Cried Daphne. The skeleton's bike passed through easily. Unfortunately, as a much heavier vehicle than a motorbike, when the Mystery Machine tried to follow, the old bridge gave way, collapsing and dropping the van into a pool of mud below. The biker stopped and looked back at them before taking off again with a hearty laugh.

"Dang! He got away!" Said Fred.

While the gang had been busy chasing the mysterious biker through the woods, Beau had been doing research into space technology, namely those from the Space Race era. During his research, he found an interesting lead. Apparently, the was a store right there in town that specialized in Cold War antiques and he decided to look for clues there. If only he knew what to look for. Beau walked into a shop named Trader Collectibles, and as soon as he walked in through the front door, he was greeted by a tall brunette man.

"Hey there! I'm Justin Leuox, collector of all kinds of paraphernalia! If you got something to sell, I'm willing to buy."

"Tell me, do you have any Cold War Space Race collectibles?" Asked Beau.

"Do I ever! Those are among my best sellers." Said Justin. "LeeAnn! Bring out the Space Race catalogue!" As the shopkeeper went into the backroom, Beau pulled out his phone and begin taking pictures inside the store. As he walked by an old bookshelf crammed with encyclopedias, atlases, tomes, textbooks, compendiums and more, he noticed a folded-up paper tucked hastily between two books. He pulled it out and opened it to reveal a map of the night sky with various pictured attached to it by paper clip. He took a few pictures then folded the map up and put it back. He pulled up Velma's contact and sent her all the photos he took from inside the shop.

The gang had extricated the Mystery Machine from the mud, a job made much simpler thanks to Fred's modifications. After the task was complete, the gang stopped at a clearing to explore what to do next. It was now late afternoon and Fred and Velma sat on opposite sides of the stump of a large tree trunk, their laptops resting atop the sump. Daphne stood by Fred, looking over his shoulder as Fred studied a map of the area. Shaggy and Scooby meanwhile sat on the crash a few feet away devouring an enormous submarine sandwich. One of the computers beeped, breaking the silence.

"Jinkies!" Velma cried all of a sudden. "I think Beau just provided us with a major clue! Freddie, can I see the pictures you took of the nigh sky the morning you first saw the Skeleton Biker?"

"Sure." Said Fred as he pulled up the images on his laptop then turned the computer towards her. "Here you go, Velma."

"What are you looking for?" Daphne asked as Velma compared one of Beau's pictures to on of Fred's.

"Not looking. Found." Velma replied. "I believe we've got this mystery almost wrapped up. I think it's time we catch this Skeleton Biker." Said Velma. Fred nodded in agreement and went to the front of the Mystery Machine, unhooking the winch.

"Okay gang, here's the plan." He said. "This evening when it gets dark, we'll lure the Skeleton Biker to one of these old dirt trails. When I give the signal, Daphne and I will pull this winch and cable taut across the trail. Meanwhile, Velma, you'll be in the Mystery Machine and activate the off-road lights to blind the biker and make sure he doesn't dodge the rope."

"But how will we lure the biker here?" Asked Daphne. "If we need the Mystery Machine for the trap, we none of us could possibly hope to outrun a motorcycle."

"Actually, that motorcycle is not at all suited for driving in this terrain." Said Velma. "As long as our bait is incredibly fast, they can easily keep ahead as the bike won't be able to reach anywhere near normal cruising speeds."

"Now, all we need is that incredibly fast bait." Said Daphne.

"That's where Shaggy and Scooby come in." Said Fred.

"Uh, no Shaggy and Scooby here." Said Shaggy, waving a hand in front of him. "We're Norville and Scoobert."

"Reah! Norville and Roobert!"

"Nice try you two." Said Velma.

"Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?" Asked Daphne.

"Huh, the old Scooby Snack bribe." Said Shaggy. "Hey Scoob, surely we won't fall for that old trick again?"

Shaggy and Scooby sat alone in the middle of a dirt trail, eating from a box of Scooby Snacks. After a moment, Shaggy looked up and sighed, putting a hand under his chin.

"I guess we **will** fall for that old bribe, huh pal?"

"Uhmm-hmm! Relicious!" Said Scooby as he continued to eat.

"Like, come on Scooby-Doo. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can go home."

"Rokay…" Scooby agreed nervously.

The pair got up and began to walk the trail, searching for the ghost.

"Hello! Mr. Skeleton! We got what you wanted!"

"Yoohoo! Rister Releton!" Called Scooby.

"Like, it's no use pal." Said Shaggy. "Our skeleton fiend is a no show. Come on, let's go tell the gang so we can go home."

"Reah! Home!" Scooby nodded in agreement.

"So much for our freaky fiendish friend, huh Scoob?"

"Riendish friend, hee-hee-hee!"

"Aaahahahahah!" The two friends froze in horror in their tracks.

"Please tell me that was you laughing just now."

"Ro!"

"Like, I was afraid of that." Shaggy gulped. Slowly, the two turned around only to come face-to-face with the terrible visage of the Skeleton Biker.

"Rooow!" Yelled Scooby.

"Like zoinks! It's that kooky Skeleton Biker!" Cried Shaggy. "Run for it, Scoob!"

On the other side of the trail, the Mystery Machine was hidden among bushes, behind a couple of trees. Fred and Daphne crouched behind some shrubs opposite the van, the winch and cable in their hands.

"I hear a motorbike." Said Daphne.

"Get ready!" Said Fred as the two of them prepared the pull the winch. Shaggy and Scooby blasted by and a few moments later, the motorbike's headlights lit up the area. "Now!" Yelled Fred. He and Daphne pulled the rope taut, and Velma activated the lights, blinding the skeleton. All according to plan. Unfortunately, the plan worked too well. Blinded by the powerful beam from the Mystery Machine's roof, the skeleton jerked his handlebar violently and the bike passed just off to the side, behind Fred and Daphne.

"Jinkies! The Skeleton Biker missed the trap!" Cried Velma.

"Shaggy, Scooby, run!" Yelled Daphne.

"Rikes!"

"Like you don't have to tell us twice! Gangway!"  
Shaggy and Scooby ran into a campsite and saw a pair of bicycles against a shack. Wasting no time, they jumped onto the bikes and pedaled rapidly away, hoping the extra speed would help them against the biker.

As the two fled from the biker, the rest of the gang clambered into the Mystery Machine and took off to try to head off the skeleton. Then van followed after the trio from atop a small ridge, the trees blocking them from getting closer.

"Oh, I hope the boys will be all right." Said Daphne.

"Don't worry." Said Fred, turning the wheel hard and sending the van uphill. "I think we can beat them to the other side of the trail and improvise a new trap!"  
Fred's plan of heading off the trio worked, and he climbed out of the van, grabbing the winch once more.

"Girls, give me a hand!" He called. "We're gonna fish this skeleton when he drives by!" Working together, the dangled the winch over the hill, in the path of the trail Shaggy, Scooby and the biker were on.

"Shaggy! Scooby! Look out!" Velma warned. Shaggy and Scooby herd her warning and passed around the dangling winch. Alas, the biker saw the winch just in time and dodged it too.

"The biker dodged the trap again!" Said Daphne, surprised at their repeated misfortune.

"Guys, bring him back this way!" Yelled Fred.

"Like, you've gotta be kidding!" Shaggy yelled back. Shaggy and Scooby soon came to a dead-end in the form of a slope that was too steep to climb. Because of their speed, the went part way up the slope before going around an overhang. The two flew upside down off the overhang and right over the head of the Skeleton Biker who growled in annoyance as Shaggy and Scooby landed on their wheels behind him and took off in the direction they had originally come from.

"The guys are coming back around." Daphne announced.

"Let's hope we make the catch this time." Added Velma. Shaggy and Scooby came around the bend into the straightaway where the Mystery Machine's winch still dangled. Unfortunately, this time Shaggy got hooked.

"Oh no! We caught Shaggy!" Said Fred.  
Due to Shaggy's momentum, the winch lifted him up and he swung in a large circle before colliding with Scooby and dragging him up as well, leaving the two circling around and around. The winch suddenly catching Shaggy and pulling the cable taut early knocked Fred, Daphne and Velma off their feet and they tumbled downhill.

"Rikes!" Scooby yelled as he fell free from Shaggy, somehow just barely remaining upright on his bicycle as he landed. Shaggy soon came loose from the winch and crashed into something.

"Ooh! Huh?" Shaggy groaned, opening his eyes to see that he had fallen, bicycle and all, atop the front of the skeleton's motorcycle. "Zoinks!" Shaggy screamed, leaping off and pedaling off faster than ever, even passing Scooby who had a big head start.

"Jinkies! Shaggy and Scooby are really in trouble!" Said Velma as got up.

"Come on! We gotta gwet down the trail!" Fred called and the three dove back into the Mystery Machine once more before tearing down the opposite path, heading for the base of the trail.

The biker slammed hard into the back of Scooby's bicycle, causing the rear wheel to fly off. Scooby was flung forward, landing roughly on Shaggy's back, causing the young man to lose his grip on the handlebars.

"Zoinks! Like runaway bicycle!" Yelled Shaggy as their bike hopped off the trail and went jostling down a hillside. The bicycle broke apart as it descended, until Shaggy and Scooby were left on just the rear, riding it like a unicycle. Someway, Shaggy and Scooby knew not how, the biker remained hot on their trail.

The unicycle passed under a tree with a large, low hanging branch, which Scooby collided with. The Great Dane spun over and over again on the branch before being launched backwards into the air and landing on the Skeleton Biker.

"Aaah!" The biker yelled, menacingly.

"Roh no!" Cried Scooby, unaware that he was blocking the biker's vision.

The Mystery Machine arrived just in time to see the motyorcycle barreling towards them.

"Look out!" Velma yelled. The bike crashed into a large rock beside the parked Van, catapulting Scooby and the biker airborne.

"Don't worry, Scooby Doo!" Shaggy yelled, pedaling back around. He crashed into a tree root and somersaulted head over heels. As he crashed to the ground, Scooby landed upon him and the two went rolling and tumbling. Miraculously, the two friends regained their feet and bolted like nothing had happened.

"Ohohohoh!" Shaggy cried. "Don't stop, Scooby, or we'll be road pancake!"

"Uh, Shag, Scoob? You can stop running now." Said Fred. The duo pulled up short and looked around. To their surprise, Fred, Daphne, and Velma were standing beside the Mystery Machine, the Skeleton Biker sitting tied up before them

"Oh. Heheheheh. What do you know?" Said Shaggy. "We caught the ghost."

"Reah! Hee-hee-hee-hee!"

Several minutes later the town sheriff arrived in his police car with Beau. Googie followed in Shaggy's roadster.

"What's going on here?" Asked the sheriff, exiting his car. "What's this about a Skeleton Biker?"

"He's not a real skeleton." Said Daphne.

"Just a crook who wanted to scare people away to steal a very special item." Velma added.

"Now let's see who our ghost really is." Said Fred. He grabbed the mask and yanked off.

"Justin Leuox." Said Beau.

"Of course!" Said Velma, it all makes sense.

"But why?" Asked the sheriff.

"The meteor that crashed to earth." Velma replied. "It wasn't really a meteor; but rather an old Cold War satellite."

"Velma discovered what had crashed when she saw that Fred's pictures from the night the satellite fell to Earth matched a map Justin had made." Daphne explained.

"Of course!" Said Beau. "That map I found wasn't mapping a shooting star. It was mapping the path the satellite would take as it deorbited!"

"We began to suspect the ghost wasn't really a ghost when Fred found a radiation proof canister for the satellite's vital components." Velma continued. "A real ghost wouldn't need to worry about radiation."

"But, like, what about those aliens we saw?" Shaggy asked.

"Oh Shaggy, there were no aliens." Said Googie.

"She's right." Said Velma. "They were government agents recovering the satellite."

"Justin, here planned to scare everyone away so he could get the satellite and sell it on the black market and make a fortune." Explained Fred.

"And I would have gotten away with it, if it weren't for you meddling kids and your blasted dog!"

"Scooby-Dooby-Dooooo! Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee." Scooby howled and laughed.

"Hey, gang, now that we're all together again, why don't we get back to solving mysteries?" Asked Fred as the police car left.

"That sounds like a groovy idea." Said Daphne.

"It's a world full of mystery and wonders just waiting to be solved out there." Velma added.

"But, like, what about your bookstore?" Asked Shaggy.

"I can hold down the fort." Said Beau.

"Thanks, Beau. I appreciate." Said Velma.

"What about you two?" Daphne asked to Shaggy and Scooby.

"Well, all right." Said Shaggy. He turned to see that Googie had her hands on her hips and was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "I mean… ah, uhm…"

"It's okay Shaggy, you can go mystery solving with your friends." She said. "But on one condition."

"Name it."

"Every so often, I want to come along with you guys. Mystery solving is fun and I don't want to be left out!" Everyone laughed at that.

"Like, it's a deal!

"Looks like Mystery Inc's back in action!" Said Fred as the gang high-fived.

* * *

A/N2: I hope this chapter was worthy of Scooby. As I mentioned, the story will be various different mystery cases. I also plan to occasionally have special chapters that will be longer and will have Scooby and the gang meeting other fictional characters (inspired by The New Scooby-Doo Movies). There will be some that the gang have already met, like Batman and Robin, Speed Buggy, and Blue Falcon and Dynomutt, but there will be also be new ones that Scooby should have met like Jabberjaw, Clue Club, Speed Racer, Jonny Quest and more.

There will also occasionally be cameos by Scooby-Doo characters in non-special chapters (you can look forward to members of Scooby's family like Scooby-Dum, Yabba-Doo, and friends of the gang like the Hex Girls).  
The characters of Googie and Beau will be recurring characters (Googie, probably more so). As seen in this chapter, Googie will be Shaggy's girlfriend (The Reluctant Werewolf was the first Scooby-Doo film I ever saw and I really loved it. I also like Crystal and Madelyn Dinkley, but Googie was the first of Shaggy's girlfriends that I knew, and I think I have more room to develop her character more). Originally, I planned for Beau to be Velma's boyfriend, but after doing some research, I'm not sure if Velma was being shy when she tacked on story to liking 'a good detective' or not, so we'll see. For now they're business partners, which I think everyone can agree with.  
Finally, I reimagined the Mystery Machine due to the gang always visiting exotic locales, some which in the older series wouldn't be very believable that an old van could successfully traverse, hence Fred's off-road modifications. I imagined the Mystery Machine with wheels like the off-road Jeeps and buggies, nothing as big as the different series and movies sometimes portrayed (I didn't want the van to be a monster truck).


End file.
